


Shhh

by SerAndersPoutyMouth (nuneenu1)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Codependency, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Ilegal abortion, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Psychologists, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuneenu1/pseuds/SerAndersPoutyMouth
Summary: Despite growing up in a poor rough neighborhood Anders, with his mother's love and support, managed to make something of himself.  Garrett never had to manage anything, his father made sure of that. Both men are like their parents which is not always a good thing.





	1. The Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is has been a long time coming. I want to thank my wonderful beta TheAnderfelsOne. This is my first epic story so I apologize for any errors. Comments are welcome. This story will contain segments that may cause triggers you have been warned.

**_ Savina _ **

 

  **"** How could this happen?"

 

Her mind was racing, she was so careful. At least she thought she was being careful.

She pondered this but the doctor at the free clinic assured she was at least 12 weeks pregnant.  The birth control was not 100% fool proof.  Only on bad nights when she would collapse from exhaustion did she forget to take her pills.  Now it seems her forgetfulness has come at a deep price.

She missed her appointment at the welfare office which resulted in withholding her benefits.  Her next appointment would not be till the following month.  With no insurance she could not go to the clinic. Savina called to find out the cost and the lady on the phone told her between $500-950 depending how far long.  It was money she did not have, and knowing it couldn't be kept secret for long she had to act fast.

She watched the boys in the living room.

 

"Jack, stop it, I'm trying to do my homework."  Anders gave his brother an annoying frown.

 

Jack didn't seem to be fazed by Anders’ pout.  "Don't be such a fucking baby, I'm just messing with you."

 

She thought of her boys, especially Anders.  He was going through enough between his father and his older brother who was already following in his dad's footsteps. If their father were to find out, he will surely force himself into the house.  Jack would let him in but not Anders - although he had no means to defend himself against the man. Just thinking of his breath of sour booze and beer made her want to vomit.  Anders would help with the baby with no complaints; he was good natured that way.

_‘NO! Don't be stupid, you'll be stuck with this idiot father of theirs for years!’_   The voice in her head was yelling.

 

She tried to shake the voice out.  

 

_‘What of Anders?  It’s too late for Jack but Anders still has a chance, if you go through with this, it will cause a burden on yourself and consume Anders.  Think, stupid woman, think for once in your fucking life!!’_

 

 Savina made her decision.

* * *

  

**_ Leandra _ **

**__ **

"My how does the time fly?”

 

She sighed as she inspected the mirror.  In her younger days, her eyes were compared to grey clouds in an incoming storm.  Now slight bags under her eyes showed her weariness.  Her chestnut hair began to show little signs of white.  Time to see the hairdresser.  For a wealthy woman of thirty-eight she could have afforded to look at least 10 years younger. 

Leandra pondered the thought.  "Would I look like this if I had married DeLauncet?"

Probably not, she giggled at the thought.

Oh but she had bigger worries, another Hawke was being added to the family.  The birth control was supposed to be 97% effective until she lost 10 pounds.  The device then became 3% bloody ineffective. She was happy.

At sixteen, Garrett was a busy teenager; between sports, dating, and clubs, she only got to see him at breakfast and dinner.  The twins just turned ten; at least she got to see them.  She missed the nurturing and care of a little babe.  Maybe this one could be hers, with no Malcolm interference or influence.  For once she wanted to be the mother she always hoped to be, not holding back affection, raising them under her values. Not having to depend on Malcolm for help when the children didn't listen or be ordered how to discipline them.  He was too busy with his empire or sleeping with one of his whores now anyway.

The twins' faces beamed with happiness at the news.  Malcolm and Garrett on the other hand wore blank expressions.  They were displeased.  Maker, they were so much alike it frightened her.  She prayed to Andraste that Garrett would never marry.  She loved her son but he could be as efficiently cruel as his father.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Orana enter the bedroom.

 

"Madame Leandra, the children have eaten dinner, would you like me set aside a dish for Messere Hawke?"

 

Leandra turned abruptly.  "That would be fine thank you, Orana."

 

It was a little after 8:00 Malcolm would be home soon.  Best get ready and look proper.

 

Soon, the sound of keys turned followed by a—

 

"Leandra, I'm home."

 

His voice was deep and rich.  It demanded attention.  It was the tone that sent a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.  It meant a bad day at work. Malcolm did not get his way.  She headed down the staircase to the dining room.  The place was dim so she went to adjust the lighting on the chandelier.

 

"Leave it. I want it this way."  Malcolm was sitting at the head of the table.

 

"Malcolm dear, a plate is already prepared, would you like Orana to warm it up?"  Her smile was serene, hoping to hide the building anxiety.

 

"No, I would like you to do it... please."  Onyx eyes smiled.  Only his smile did not reach his eyes.

 

**__ **


	2. Lonely child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ladies now have their own stories to be told. Each will have her own chapter and deservedly so. Again comments are welcome.

_ Savina  _

 

Savina sat by the window in her kitchen looking at her neighborhood, row houses, brick homes with wood paneling covering up windows, abandoned homes that weren't really abandoned - just filled with dealers, and thugs which were one and the same. 

She observed her own home; pea green linoleum floors in the kitchen. Theirs was a small dull thing.  Barely the necessary utensils and nothing more.  A pantry, a small four burner stovetop attached to the oven against the wall, and a single sink.  The wood of the cabinets and cupboards was a plain, fading white. There were cracks in the well-used cemented wall around the window.  Every corner seemed to need a fresh coat of paint.  But that would be really like throwing money out of that same window she was sitting at.  

All the furniture in their home was second or third hand.  When both her parents finally passed, she took their bedroom set with whatever was still useful.  Everything else was so old it was thrown out.

She knew that her life would not turn out like in her dreams.  Savina didn't consider herself pretty.  In fact she thought herself homely looking. Her hair was curly but always looked frizzy.  She'd hoped to live in a better neighborhood.  Savina never wanted anything fancy, oh by heavens no.  However she had wanted to marry someone who had a job - not rich, just a nice job.  Like a cop, teacher or firefighter.  Alas, fate had other plans or her own naivety in believing in the moon and stars.

She didn't have any other family; both parents were only children like her.  People thought she was lucky, spoiled even; the reality was that Savina was rather lonely; no one to talk to when she felt depressed or needed someone to talk to.  But all that changed at the age of 11.

 

  _A knock on the door._

 

_"Hello I have a delivery for a Mrs. Perdhuma"_

 

_"You have the wrong house mister, she lives five houses down." Savina smiled at the young man._

 

_He was kind of cute.  He reminded her of one those actors on those teen magazines.  Long hair parted in the middle with a feathery look on the sides.  His eyes were grey like the sky on a cloudy cold day.  The tag on his uniform said Carlo._

 

_"Oh sorry, hey don't I know you? - wait you own that brown dog, I've seen you walk him every once in awhile."_

 

_Savina was confused, yes she had a brown dog that she walked everyday but she can't recall ever seeing this man._

 

_"Um yeah, I do," Savina answered nervously not quite sure what to say._

 

_Her parents weren't home, they both worked.  They never told her what to do when strangers came to the door.  Then again no one ever came to house._

 

_"Hey you seem like a nice person, I'm in a bit of a pickle here.  Maybe you could help me?"_

_Savina didn't want to seem rude.  "Gee mister, I don't know. My parents aren't home right now."_

 

_"I just need to make a quick phone call to my boss to let him know I'm running late, please."_

_Savina felt bad for the man, his eyes looked pleading, she didn't want him to get in trouble._

_"Well okay, but you have to be quick my parents will be home soon." Savina stepped aside as he entered the house._

_"Thanks sweetie. I promise to be quick."  He went inside, eyes scoping the dark hallway._

_"You have a nice home here. What's your name sweetheart?"_

_"Savina."_

_"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl"._

_Savina suddenly regretted her decision.  She wanted this man out of her house very badly._

_"Th-the phone's in the kitchen."  Gesturing towards the end of the hallway._

_Savina watched him as he dialed a number and started speaking to someone.  He turned to look at her while he hung up the phone._

****

_"Thank you so much for letting me use your phone. You look very pretty in that dress."  His eyes were leering at her legs._

_Her cheeks became hot from embarrassment._

_"Hey, you have very pretty eyes, they remind me of honey."_

****

_Savina was very uncomfortable as she felt her cheeks blush.  She wanted this man out of the house._

****

_"You have to go now my parents will be home soon."_

_Savina’s eyes widened with fear.  Her heart was thumping hard like it was going to burst.  Her ears felt clogged.  The kitchen suddenly felt very small.  He was an inch away from her face.  His breath smelled like the red stuff her parents drank on holidays._

****

_"I bet you taste as sweet as honey too, can I have a kiss?"_

_He drawled out as he started to move into her personal space.  She raised her hands to push him away._

_"NO! Please leave!"_

_That was when she felt something inside her speak **.**_


	3. Dutiful daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not very long again at this point these women deserve their chapters.

**_ Leandra _ **

 

Leandra’s body went stiff.  "Very well dear, I'll be right back."

 

She walked into the kitchen, the dark oak floors a sharp contrast to the creamy white cabinets.  The chandeliers were no different - a black and white contrast.  It was not one of her favorite rooms.  Few were; it was Malcolm's idea to design the kitchen. Of course it was Malcolm's, there was no room for compromise once Sir Hawke had his mind set.  This included a man on a chariot with steeds, running over some poor helpless sod.  How symbolic.

As the food heated in the oven, she stared at the ornate sculpture.  If she were to sum up her life, it would be the picture.  Helpless, nowhere to go or hide.  Ran down by gigantic stallions while the driver just trampled the body.

 

_"I think you’re sweet, and did I tell you elegant?"_

_"Oh, Malcolm, you’re embarrassing me, please stop lying."  Her face turned red as wine._

_"Why would I lie about such a thing?  Look, what I'm trying to say is, we both know what our families want.  But let’s face it, we would rather choose our own fate, right?  But that’s not going to happen, so let’s make the most of it.  I really do think that you're sweet, classy, and funny."  His eyes were so dark, hypnotizing._

****

_"You do have a point, alright yes, let’s make the most of it, our families will at least shut up for a while.  Might as well have a little fun."_

 

Fun indeed, what a fool she had been.  How an endearing suggestion turned into a romantic proposal then turned out to be nothing more than a business merger.  He played his cards like a typical Hawke, she being the jester.

The timer beeped, Leandra removed the food; rib-eye roast with roasted garlic, asparagus and sweet potatoes.  Carefully she picked up his plate. She turned towards the door, taking deep breathes to calm herself, and headed to the dining room.

Malcolm sat at the head of dining room table.  Hands clasped together, head down.  He seemed deep in thought.  She knew better he was planning something.  A Malcolm-plan was a tactical move to solve the problem efficiently with minimal consequences.  

 

"How was work today?"

 

As she placed his plate on the table, Malcolm had already filled his glass with water.  Wonderful, he was sober.

 

 "Oh you know, the usual, deals, contracts that don't turn out as planned."

 

He looked up at her smiling, showing all his teeth.  As if on queue she excused herself.

 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that dear.  You’re home now so relax and enjoy your dinner.  I'm going to check on the twins."

 

She turned walking out of the dining area, increasing her pace towards the stairs.  Quickly, Leandra headed to the children's room down the hallway opposite her bedroom.  When she entered their room, Carver and Bethany were playing a video game.  Her anxiety started leveling out when she saw them.  Leandra adored them immensely.  Their dark hair matched Malcolm's ebony blue hue.  As a matter of fact all her children bore a resemblance to Malcolm.  Especially Garrett.

 

Carver looked over to his mother.  "We'll go to bed soon as we finish this quest, shouldn't be too long."

 

He gave her a slight smile, while he continued playing. Bethany just kept playing.  Unlike Carver, she was more withdrawn, preferring to keep to herself or the company of friends.  She was close to her brothers in her unique way.

Heading back towards the stairs, she saw Malcolm down the hall entering their bedroom. Shit.

 

"Leandra, I wish to speak with you."

 

"Yes, dear." She held in a breath and headed to the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you to my dear friend and beta TheAnderfelsOne who gave me the push and wonderful advice! Please leave comments. Constructive criticism is welcome as this is my first major story.


End file.
